A Shadow in the Moon
by kaitykat24
Summary: Moonfire, a mutant who can control light, appears at the Institute. Like everyone else before her, she has a problem. Shadow, another person inside of her, is always trying to take over their body and hurt people everywhere because of the people from her past. Can the X-Men somehow stop her, or will Shadow manage to wipe out humankind with the darkness of space?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I made Moonfire up a __**LONG **__time ago and finally decided to put her story up. I'm not sure how it'll play out, and I can only hope you like it. Any ideas are welcomed. R&R! ;)_

[Chapter One]

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

I don't know what to do. I stare at the gates in front of me, metal gleaming in the sunlight. I hear laughter and playful arguments coming from somewhere behind that mansion, and a surge of sadness rushes through me. I need help, but I can't risk hurting them. I've been standing here for about twenty minutes, and I still can't decide.

I hear tires screeching to a halt behind me. Then footsteps, but I don't turn around. "You lookin' for somethin', kid?" a gruff voice asks behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a man. He has bluish-black hair that sticks up on either side of his head, and brown eyes that give me the once-over. He is very strongly built, and would be very intimidating if he weren't just a little over five feet tall, just an inch or two shorter than me.

I make up my mind right there.

I speak for the first time in ten years. "I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier," I say. He grunts, then sighs.

"Follow me."

He leads me through the gates, and into the mansion. I follow him through a maze of hallways until he stops in front of a door.

"In here," he says, than disappears through another door. I knock and enter. A bald man in a wheelchair looks up from his desk.

"Hello, Kaitlyn." He says it without surprise, quietly, as if he has expected me for a long time. How did he know my real name?

"You should know that I am telepathic, as in I can read minds. You were thinking about your name, and trying to decide if you wanted me to know it or not. And you decided to tell me.

I nodded slowly. That's exactly what I was thinking about! I am afraid, suddenly, of what he's seen in my head. He glances at me and smiles.

"When you think about something a lot, your thoughts will be projected to me. I can't help it, but you can," he tells me.

Somebody bangs through the door, and I whip around. Little white orbs pop out from thin air. They glow and swirl around me, and I am ready to attack. The intruder is tall, taller than the other one anyway, and has brown hair. He looks about 18. His eyes are covered by red sunglasses, but even so I can tell he's surprised.

_"Kaitlyn, stop." _I hear the professor's voice inside my head. I reluctantly back down.

"Uh, who's this, Professor?" he asks, and watches me warily.

"Her name is Kaitlyn, and I don't know what her problem is. She hasn't told me yet."

"Oh."

I start to feel a pain in my head. I start to scream, and I am vaguely aware they are talking to me.

"You don't know what my problem is, but watch out, because it's happening!" I shriek again and pass out.

I awake in my mind. I sigh and say, "SHADOW! I wasn't finished!"

"Well, too bad. You took too long." The voice booms from all around me. I've already gotten used to this, so I pull up a screen. I watch as Shadow lunges towards the 18-year-old. He pulls off his sunglasses and lets out a red blast. He hits Shadow in the chest and she falls backward. If this kid survives Shadow, I'll admit, he's good. Shadow turns and grabs the Professor by the collar of his shirt. She throws him out the window, and I actually _laugh_. She turns towards the boy again, and uses her power of darkness to create a band. She ties his hands behind his back and forms another band, taking the rest of the shadows from the room, and wraps it around his neck. Shadow closes her hand slowly, choking him.

I stare at him before shouting, "Shadow! That's ENOUGH!" She isn't listening, so I close my eyes and envision her. I imagine sunlight, moonlight, starlight, firelight, any light at all surrounding her. I feel the world around me shake, and a thud as our body crashes to the ground. Good. She's in our mind now. I feel her grab me, but I ignore her, and pretend that Shadow is in full view of the sun. I hear her screech and let go of me. I stop imagining and turn to look at her. She's on the ground, holding her head. I jump to take control of myself, and soon, I'm standing up and staring down at the 18-year-old. Scott Summers. I don't know how I know that, but I do. I dissolve the darkness that binds him and suddenly, all the objects in the room have shadows again. I fall to the ground and listen to my ragged breath. I see Scott looking at me, and I shrug.

"Sorry," I say, and become unconscious again.

Shadow has been subdued. For now. But she'll be back. She always comes back.

_Phew. Finished! I can't believe how easy that was, and I hope you'll review. Criticism welcomed. If any of the characters seem out of character, tell me. For those of you who didn't catch on, Shadow controls the dark and bright light is her worst fear. Moonfire controls light and total darkness is her worst fear._

_BTW, I don't own anything except Moonfire and Shadow. They're mine. ALL MINE! BWA HA HA HA! ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I thank everyone who has at least read my story. Sorry about one mistake in the first chapter: I speak to Logan and that should be the first time in ten years I speak, not when Shadow takes over. I'm trying to fix it. But, as always, Read & Review! :D_

Chapter 2

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

I wake up in a bed somewhere. It looks like I'm in a hospital. I start to get up, but then I see a blue furry ape with his back to me. I can't help but grin, despite myself. I swing myself out of bed and walk out the door without him noticing. I have forgotten about all the hallways, but I start walking anyway. As soon as I turn a corner I bump into a redheaded teenager, who jumps in surprise.

"You're Kaitlyn, right?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I'm Jean. Are you hungry?"

Suddenly my stomach growls. She laughs and motions for me to follow her. We go through the house and pass the entrance. She opens a door and we go inside. It's chaos in there! There are people talking, arguing, laughing, and throwing food around. Too many people. I leave immediately.

"Wait!" a girl with brown hair pulled into a pony tail follows me.

"No." I walk out the door and sit on a step. She sits down beside me.

"I'm Kitty. You just, like, witnessed the lunchtime rush on Saturdays. You'll totally get used to it. I did!" She rushes it all out in one breath.

"I'm not a crowd person. Especially since Shadow's in my head," I say the last sentence under my breath.

"What?"

"I'm not a crowd person," I repeat.

"Oh."

Somebody comes out behind us. "Oh, there you are, Keety. I vas looking for you!" an accented voice says.

"Hey, Kurt! Come meet Kaitlyn!" Kitty squeals.

Kurt walks down the steps. He's normal-looking, except for the rather blue hair. German. Definitely German. "Hi!" He grins at me, and I notice a larger-than-normal watch on his wrist. It really sticks out. He notices and says, "Uh, that's my, uh, image inducer."

"Why don't you turn it off?" Kitty suggests.

"Not yet, Keety! Not yet!" he cries, but it's too late. Kitty pushes a button on the side of it and suddenly, he's a blue, fuzzy creature with a spaded tail. "Keety!" He turns on her. "Now she'll never vant to come near me again!"

I laugh at him. He turns and watches me giggle. "Keety! Now she'll never vant to come near me again!" I mimic. "It's the end of the world!" I laugh harder.

When I finally stop, he asks me fearfully, "So... You're not scared of me?"

"I'm not screaming, am I? You're like a furry blue teddy bear with a tail! And this is the most I've said to anyone so far, so you're lucky, in a way." He lets out a relieved breath.

"Huh," I say, half to myself. "Kitty, Kaity, Kitty, Kaity. I bet our names are going to be mixed up a lot."

Kitty and Kurt agree.

"So, would you care to tell us about your predictament?" The professor asks.

"Yes, it would be dangerous if I didn't, I guess," I say. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow, at birth, we merged together. Shadow was dormant until I was five. Then she accidentally took over for two years. We both didn't understand it, but there wasn't much time to think about it. Shadow did all the stuff a five-year-old would do, but when-I guess-'our' parents died, Shadow ran away instead of going to an orphanage. A scientist took her off the street, and seemed nice until he took her to his lab and started experimenting on her. So for two years she was tested on and treated horribly, until she discovered her powers of the darkness. She escaped after killing the scientist on accident. Ever since then, we've been wandering and switching back and forth. In those years I realized the evil in her and also discovered _my _powers. We've gotten good at taking control, maybe _too_ good. But there's a way you can tell if it's me, or Shadow. You can tell right now that my eyes are silver."

Everyone leans forward to look at my eyes. They are, indeed, a silver-grey. I continue. "When Shadow takes over, my eyes turn black. That's pretty much the only way to tell, other than the fact that, if I wear white, and Shadow takes over, then it will turn black. I can't explain that, it just happens. Then it turns white again when I take over."

I sit in silence and wait for the reaction. "Wow. Harsh," one of them, Bobby, comments.

"Alright, get to the danger room. We're gonna do a last-minute training session for everyone 16 and under," the one I met at the gate - Logan - growls. A collective groan fills the room. Then everyone except the Professor starts to leave.

"Wait, Logan. Instead of your 'last minute training session,' we'll see how far Kaitlyn can push her powers," Professor Xavier says.

"Not a good idea," I roll my eyes. "With a flick of my wrist, I could pull this whole place out of the ground. I suppose I didn't mention Shadow and I practiced our powers while we were wandering."

"Nevermind, then. Logan, go ahead with your session." The Professor raises an eyebrow at me.

I say, "You don't believe I can do that? I can and I will, you know."

"I know," he says evenly, "but what did you practice on?"

"Rocks, abandoned houses, rocks, dust, rocks." I shrug dismissively. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my head.

"Uh-oh," I groan. "Shadow. She's trying to take over!" I concentrate and imagine a bright beam of light coming down to rest over Shadow. I hear a shriek, and then the pain is gone.

"Are you alright?" the Professor asks, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That's a habit for both of us. Shadow's not really trying to take over, just an attempt to drive me crazy. I do it to her, so I guess we're even." I give the Professor a half-smile. He smiles back and leaves the room. I am alone. I sigh.

"I hope they can help me," I mutter.

_ So, what do you think? Kinda creepy?_

_ Special thanks to __**flying feather scribbles**__ for being my first reviewer! :D You made my day, and I'm not kidding. I was jumping around like a 3 year old!_

_ I like to type, so the next chapter SHOULD come soon. I'll probably start this afternoon. ;) Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I've decided to start on Shadow's P.O.V. for this chapter. Unfortunately, I think I'm starting a case of 'Writer's block'. I need ideas, but my brain has been going into overload mode. If you have an idea, then I can't promise I'll use it, but it would be helpful. Thanks, and don't forget to read and review!_

Chapter 3

[Shadow's P.O.V.]

My life. It feels like a nightmare that I'll wake up from in bed at any moment. There wouldn't be any tests, or cages, or people sticking needles in my arms. But it isn't a nightmare. I've told myself that over the years, and I still don't believe it. I wonder what Moonfire is doing. My other half. That brat hid in our mind while _I_ suffered. _I _escaped. _I _got us out of there. _I_ -

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Moonfire's voice.

"Just a minute," she says to - Scott, I think? She sits in a chair, and suddenly she's beside me.

"What do you want?" I snap at her.

"You really think I had control over our switching back then? If I knew what I know now I would've done _something_ to help you get away from that scientist!" She looks at me with that sad look she knows I hate.

Suddenly everything starts to shake.

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn! Are you alright?" A frantic voice cuts into our conversation. I jump to take control and I'm suddenly I'm staring right into those sunglasses that can make anyone look like a bug.

"Don't do that! You scared me. I thought you were having a heart attack!" Then he notices my eyes. I hate Moonfire for telling them about our eyes. He starts to back away.

"Sh-Shadow?" he gasps. "Professor!" Then I hit him with one of my shadow balls. He falls backwards and lays there, unmoving. Satisfied, I walk out the door. I make it outside where all the other mutants are. This is going to be fun.

"Hey, Kaitlyn! Come swim with us!" A boy with honey-colored hair and bright blue eyes yells. Apparently black can be seen from far away because his face immediately hardens.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" a girl with black hair and almond-shaped eyes asks him.

"Jubilee, it's Shadow!" he says to her. "Everyone! It's Shadow!" Everyone scrambles out of the pool, and too late I realize the only shadows anywhere are the shadow of a ball on the ground. I'm usually so focused. I wonder what went wrong?

I don't have anymore time to think, as Bobby shoots a stream of ice at my head. _Now_ there are more shadows. I feel a tug in my head.

"Moonfire! Not now!" I screech. But she doesn't stop. I guess that's what I get for not listening to _her_. Once again, I'm in our mind. I pull up a vision screen.

"Wait!" I hear her shout. "It's me now!" The other mutants stop throwing fireworks, iceballs, fireballs, and everything in between.

"What happened? I hear cannonball legs ask her.

"Well, Sam, Shadow took control while I was trying to talk to her. Then she came out here against you, apparently blind to the fact there aren't any shadows anywhere. The only problem is, when Bobby made that ice stream, he gave her a little bit of darkness to use. Not his greatest idea."

"Oops." Bobby shrugs sheepishly.

"Uh, I gotta go check on something," Moonfire says suddenly. I know what she's thinking. She rushes into the house and back into the room she was in before.

"Scott!" she cries and rushes to his side. He starts to move. He moans, looks up at Moonfire, and leaps to his feet. He sees her eyes are silver-grey and visibly relaxes.

"What happened?" He asks her. She laughs bitterly.

"That's what Sam asked." She sighs. "I heard her thoughts. Shadow thinks it's my fault that she was stuck being tested on by the scientist, and maybe it is. So I went in to talk to her. I told her that if I had had any control over our switching, then I would've helped her. And then she was reminded that she could take control right then."

"My fault, I guess, huh?" Scott rubs the back of his neck.

"Not necessarily." Moonfire says.

"I really thought something bad had happened, the way you just slumped like that," Scott grins at her.

"I know. It's happened before. And just so you know, that's not the best way to react to seeing Shadow. If Shadow comes up, blast her as much as you can." Moonfire grins back.

"But won't that hurt you, too?" He asks, his smile disappearing.

"No. I'll show you. Give me a small blast."

"But-"

"Do it!" Scott lifts his glasses and sends a small spark hurtling towards her. All she does is absorb it, then makes a little red light-ball.

"See? It only makes me stronger. I control _light,_ you know. And your blasts are made of light. If you kill her, it will kill me, but all you have to do is keep her away from you. You're safe as long as she can't touch you."

"Okay, then." He leaves the room.

"SHADOW! Why did you do that to him?!" Moonfire looks mad. "Why did you try to hurt the others?!"

I think to her, _The same reason you hurt a guy if _he_ attacks _you.

"He wasn't attacking you!"

_Yeah, but he was calling your precious professor. Then your professor would try to get into my mind and knock me out or something so you could take control._

She sighs in frustration. I wonder why I hate her. We're kind of like twins. We literally know what the other is thinking, and she doesn't really do anything I don't like. We don't even keep secrets from each other. And it is possible to, even though we share the same mind. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to actually stand in front of her and look at her without seeing her through her mind. Maybe… Someday.

_Oooh, maybe Shadow's not so bad after all! MAYBE. And did anybody see my profile pic? This is the result of a cat licking its lips just as you snap the photo. :D And I didn't mean that Scott looks like a bug, that's Shadow's idea. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really sorry about chapter 3. I'm still not used to the updating stuff, and I guess I slipped. I really thought the chapter was up a week ago! And now sorry about this chapter. I was sick, then my friend took me to the fair, and then I wrote chapter 4 but it wasn't saved and got deleted. *SIGH*. How annoying. And I suppose everyone expects a disclaimer. WELL, FINE! I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING EXCEPT MOONFIRE AND SHADOW! __ Annoyed, annoyed, annoyed..._

Chapter 4

I can't believe I'm going to Bayville High in a few days! I heard they added another part of the school for younger kids like me, and I could understand if I went when my problem is solved, but now? It could be dangerous! When I tell the Professor this, he just smiles and pats me on the head. I'm annoyed, and I don't think he takes me seriously. But in the meanwhile, the Professor wants to test my limits, and tells me I have a Danger Room session today. I head for the room he had indicated. I go through the door. It's huge! Made of metal, the ceiling seems to stretch up forever. At the top is what I assume to be the control box. I cross my arms.

"So... Now what?" I yell. The room comes alive with a buzzing sound as a gigantic house rises up on a platform about ten yards away from me. I have to use my powers to keep my balance.

"Oh," I mutter.

"Try to lift that house," the Professor says through a speaker somewhere on the wall.

I concentrate on my powers. My body starts to glow. Suddenly I'm engulfed in a white, fire-shaped light that dances around me. Two giant balls of pure light hover above my hands, and I know my eyes are glowing a solid white. I hold my hand outstretched towards the house. I start to lift my hand slowly. The house creaks before me, but doesn't budge. I try again. Nothing. Giving an embarrassed glance at the control box, I try again, this time even more slowly. Nothing. In my frustration, I thrust my hand upward. The roof shoots off, hits the ceiling, and splinters to pieces. I make a shield around myself as they shower down around me, rolling my eyes. I can just see the look of amusement on the Professor's face. I try some more with the remaining parts of the house. I lift my hand very, VERY slowly and a couch bursts through the wall of the house.

"What in the...?" I frown, looking at the control box. "What is a _couch_ doing in there?"

Not getting a reply, I shrug and at least a hundred times more, I try to lift the house. I get angry. Even though it's kind of childish, I stick my tongue out at the house. A window breaks.

"Okay, that's IT!" I throw a punch in the direction of the house. The door flies off its hinges and some more windows break. I kick in its direction, and the front wall caves in. Soon the whole house is broken and splintered by my small gestures. I try yet again, and I still can't lift it. I yank both my hands upward, and then the remains of the house are thrown into the air. If anything was still in one piece, it wasn't anymore. Involuntarily, I power down. As gravity kicks in on the pieces of the house, I try frantically to light up again. I scream. The house is almost on top of me...

I finally light up. I make a shield around myself just as the house crashes into the floor.

"You okay, kid?" I hear Logan growl. I could actually hear the concern in his voice. That must have been quite a scare.

"Yeah, you, like, almost totally killed yourself!" Kitty's peppy voice crackles through the speaker.

"That was awesome!" Evan added. Man, everyone in the Institute must be in there! I storm out, ignoring their comments and inquiries. In my room, I open the curtains. Soft, refreshing light spills into the room. I open the window and breathe in deeply. I sprawl out on the bed.

Someone knocks on the door. I ignore it. Whoever it is knocks again.

"Mondfeuer, are you in there?" It's Kurt. I stick a pillow over my mouth.

"Come in," I whisper, hoping he won't hear. But he heard with his special sense of hearing. You'd be amazed at what he can hear with those ears of his. He opens the door, and I throw my pillow at him.

"Huh?" He jumps back in surprise, but not before the pillow hits him full in the face.

As he spits out a mouthful of feathers I ask, "Mondfeuer? What's that?"

"Moonfire," he replies. "It means 'Moonfire' in German."

"Cute." I blink. "Were you up there too?" Kurt's cheeks turn a light purple as he blushes slightly.

"Yes."

"Was everyone in the Institute in there?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's nice," I say sarcastically.

"Are you okay? That vas scary the vay you couldn't get enough light to stop that house." He gives me a sideways look.

"I'm _fine_," I say darkly. "I hate it when people treat me like - well, like I'm twelve years old."

"You are," he points out.

"I know. But I feel as if I know more than a twelve year old girl _should_ know." I sit up on my bed.

"You probably do." He sits down beside me.

"I'm scared. I don't know how far Shadow will go to hurt people. To hurt the X-Men. I don't know how strong she is, or what she has against people. But most of all, I don't know how I'd stop her. I'm not positive, but I think Shadow may be stronger than me. If so, how can I keep her from destroying everything I love? I would be useless." I put my head in my hands. Kurt, after a little hesitation, puts his arm around me.

I find myself looking at the blue, fuzzy kid. Giving him a grin, I punch him squarely in the chest. With a yell of surprise, he flies across the room and teleports somewhere. Hearing a crash out in the hall, I grin. He must've teleported out there. I open the door and look down the hall. He is standing up and brushing himself off.

"Ha ha, very funny," he says. Then his eyes widen. He _bamfs_ to another part of the mansion. My smile fades. Then I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around to see the sunspot kid headed towards me.

"Hi, Moonfire. What are you doin' tonight?" He gives me a wink. Then he pales.

"Shadow!" he cries. More pounding footsteps, and then bug-eyed, redhead, the blue fuzzy thing, a bigger blue fuzzy thing, and wheelie are behind him.

"Aww, drat," I mutter. Suddenly, bigger blue fuzzy shines a bright flashlight in my face. I scream and cover my eyes, but it's light all the same.

I'm back.

"Hey! I'm back in control again," I say. Scott looks at my eyes.

"Yeah, she's back," he confirms.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I must've slipped. Kurt, did she hurt you?"

"No. I'm alright," he says.

"Man, I can't believe you stopped her with a _flashlight._ Shadow must've not've been actually trying." I glance at Beast.

"Thanks," I sigh.

"No problem." They all turn to leave except the Professor.

He says to me, "We might have found a way to separate you so that you are two different people."

"Really?" Hope flares up inside me.

"Yes. Beast is putting the finishing touches on the invention. He should be finished in two weeks.

I smile at him, then go into my room.

"Oh, Shadow. We might finally be separated," I whisper.

_I'm just gonna go with the fact that Moonfire knows everyone now. Shadow will know everyone's names in the next chapter. Again, sorry it took so long! Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed, added my story to favorites, or followed. Of course, that doesn't mean you have to stop. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again! I'd like to know how fast you expect a chapter. So I can at least go along the lines of it and possibly be faster at uploading. That's all. Now let's get this show on the road!_

Chapter 5

"Just stand there, Kaitlyn… No, a little to the left. More, more… Perfect!" Beast looks at where I'm standing critically through the rims of his glasses. "If this works, you and Shadow will be two different people tomorrow."

"I know." I stare at him. "And, _when_ it works."

"Right," he says distractedly.

"Zis _is___safe, right? She's not gonna die or anyzing?" Kurt asks fearfully.

"Of course it's safe," Scott says, placing a hand on his shoulder. I can hear the fear that tinges his voice, however.

Two weeks have passed since the Danger Room session. Just as the Professor said, Beast had finished the machine in that amount of time. He calls it the Separator. I'm not too worried, but when I see the nervousness of my fellow X-Men I start having doubts. Beast and the Professor are here with me -of course- along with Kitty, Logan, Scott, and Kurt.

"Beast, I really hope you know, like, what you're doing." Kitty is fiddling with Kurt's tail.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaims, and pulls it away.

"Sorry, I'm really nervous," she apologizes.

"Me too." Now _Kurt_ is fiddling with his tail.

I have to smile, despite myself. I'm nervous, too, and there's a giant lump in my stomach. I'm in a separate room than the others, and I'm on a platform. Some strange egg-shaped machines of some sort are mounted on poles that are on either side of me. Right in front of me, a large window spreads across the wall, and I see Scott looking through it. He waves, and I wave back. On the ceiling is a tiny speaker, and that's where the X-Men's voices were coming through.

"Alright, Kaitlyn. Are you ready?" Beast says, appearing in the window.

"As I'll ever be." I sound more confident than I feel.

"Okay, then." The egg-shaped things beam lights at me. I'm sure I'll be okay now.

I'm horribly, utterly wrong.

[Scott's P.O.V.]

I hear her screams and cries.

"Stop it! Stop the Separator!" I shout. "It's hurting her!" I feel sorry for the girl. She's been through so much already, but hasn't shut out the world like most would. Kaitlyn's got guts, I'll give her that. She's actually kind of funny when she wants to be.

"WHO INVENTED THIS?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA, I'M GONNA-!"

Like I said, when she wants to be.

[Kitty's P.O.V.]

"Stop it! Stop the Separator! It's hurting her!" Scott is shouting. Kaity shouts something I don't quite catch, and the Professor puts a hand on Scott's arm.

"I know it's hard," he says. "But if it gets Shadow out, Kaitlyn will finally be happy." Scott looks away.

"So it's really hurting her? What if Shadow, like, figured out a way to give Kaity all of the pain?" I pipe up. They don't reply.

I started calling her 'Kaity' instead of 'Kaitlyn' ever since she told Kurt and me that my name and hers would get mixed up a lot. And they did. The day after that Scott was talking to Kaity and was saying something like, "Do you want something to drink, Kitty?" and I wasn't even there. Kaity told me afterwards and we laughed and laughed and laughed. Scott will vehemently deny this, but Evan, Rogue, Storm, and Kurt will say otherwise.

[Kurt's P.O.V.]

"So it's really hurting her? What if Shadow, like, figured out a way to give Kaity all of the pain?" Kitty asks. No one says anything.

"Vhen vill zis be over? I don't know how much longer I can bear zis." I grimace. Still nobody says anything.

I liked Kaitlyn the instant I met her. She actually laughed at my blue and furriness, and compared me to a 'furry blue teddy bear with a tail'. And she told me she likes German for some reason and that she's going to learn it when she has the time. I remember a day when I teleported into her room and she was wearing a grey jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. She even had a black cape on that went almost all the way around her shoulders.

"Nice," I had said. She whipped around and, seeing me, laughed.

"Thanks. No offense to anyone, but I don't really want to wear the outfits that you guys have. By the way, the next time you teleport into my room without warning you're going to get special treatment." Her eyes had sparkled brightly.

"Yeah? And that is?"

"THIS!" She tackled me and tickled me until it hurt, then used her powers to tie my tail (Lightly) to the chandelier in the foyer. With _her_ powers, Jean had to lift _Logan_ of all people to get me out. I never teleported into her room without telling her first again. I grinned at the memory.

[Logan's P.O.V.]

"Vhen vill zis be over? I don't know how much longer I can bear zis," the Elf said. I agree with him. This is takin' forever, and it sure sounds like Nightlight there is enjoying this as much as we are. She's screamin' and trying to kick the machine. Can't say that I blame her. I'd be doing the same thing if I were the one in there.

I don't even know why I'm in _here_. I've had my fill of labs… But I guess maybe I came in here for _her_.

When I first saw her staring up at the mansion's gates I thought she might be trouble. But when she turned to face me, she seemed so small. She acted tough, though, and it was all I could do to keep from smilin' at her. I'm guessing I managed to keep a straight face 'cause she didn't smile either. I could tell she noticed that I was 'bout an inch shorter than her, and I smelled the surprise and the urge to laugh rolling off her. I made myself sigh to hide my small laugh, and I had to look away before her eyes swallowed me up. I swear, those eyes alone could make you do whatever they wanted. It seemed that the spell was only on me, because nobody else had the same reaction that I did.

I'm jerked from my thoughts as the machine powers down.

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

Well, that hurt.

I open my eyes to see the window again. Everyone's staring down at me with their mouths open. Hearing a groan beside me, I whirl to face whoever it is. There, rubbing her head and blinking, is my other half.

Shadow.

_Dum dum DUMMMM. That's all I have to say, really, about this. So, what do you think? Don't forget to review~ I want to know what you like/don't like about my story._


	6. Chapter 6

_ I started this the day I posted chapter 5. I'm bored, so why not? Sorry to whom it may concern for forgetting disclaimers, and because I don't have anything else to say, I don't own X-Men Evolution, I only own the plot, Moonfire, and Shadow._

Chapter 6

Shadow. My other half. Standing right in front of me.

"Whoa," Shadow and I say at the same time. We both glance at the window.

"I can't believe that worked!" Shadow and I say again in unison.

"Ha!" Shadow grins evilly at me. She jumps at the window, breaking it, and starts to punch and kick at the others. Using my powers, a thin outline of light covers her body so I can lift Shadow and bring her back into the room. She squirms to get out of it. Releasing her, the light disappears.

"Just because we were together in the same mind for years doesn't mean you can control me anymore!" she hisses at me.

"Maybe not, but I can't let you hurt them," I say, nodding toward the X-Men. She becomes lost in thought. Turning to them, she gives a small bow.

"For separating us, I thank you by sparing your lives." She looks at me and frowns. "There, happy?" Before anyone can answer, she jumps through the window and crashes through the window that leads into the yard. We hear her scream.

"The light," I say automatically in a tone that sounds like I've been explaining this all my life. "She can't stand bright light."

"Strange, but that totally makes sense," Kitty remarks. They start to go out the door to reach her, but I just jump through the already-broken window. Shadow is on the ground, holding her head and trying to cover herself at the same time.

"Geez, Shadow. We could help you, you know." I kneel down beside her.

"I… I will never accept help… From _you_!" Shadow suddenly rears up to hit me. But I know her too well, and I dodge her attack.

"Shadow, listen to me. What is it that you hope to accomplish by destroying things?" I grab her wrist and force her to look at me.

"I need… To get… Revenge," Shadow pants.

"On whom?" I squeeze her wrist.

"Vossicome! I have to get revenge on Vossicome!" she spat.

"Shadow. Vossicome's dead. You already got your revenge, already killed him. There's no one left to get revenge _on_."

My words hang in the air, and I let them sink in. She doesn't breathe or blink as she slowly turns her head to look at me.

"No," she says in a low, dangerous voice. "He's alive. Where is he?"

"Dead! He's rolling in his grave! I _saw_ it. There's no way he could've survived… What you did to him." I realize there are tears rolling down my cheeks at the memory. He was torn apart, mutilated, brutally. Blood was everywhere, and I still don't understand how Shadow did it. I let go of her wrist to wipe my tears away.

"No. He's alive," she repeated. "I can feel it. I don't know how, but he is. And he's still doing his experiments. If you won't tell me where he is, then I'll just have to find him myself." Shadow starts to fly up into the air, despite the sun, and taking any darkness in the yard with her. In seconds, she disappears into the sky. A sudden thought enters my head. I know it's hers. We still have a link of some sort… I read the thought. I gasp as the Professor, Scott, Logan, Kitty, and Kurt round the corner of the building.

"Vhat?" Kurt asks.

"But… That doesn't make sense!" I murmur to myself.

"What doesn't make sense?" Kitty demands.

"There's no way unless…" I trail off.

"Unless _what?_" Scott asks impatiently.

"Well, she _can _wipe out a planet if she really wanted to up there." I brush a few strands of my brown hair away from my face.

"Would you please tell me what is goin' on?" Logan growls. I turn to face them.

"Shadow is going to enter space."

_ Okay, sorry that this chapter's short. I felt like leaving it at that. Well, anyway, Shadow's going into space where she is strongest. (Because, you know, it's space and it's dark. Excluding stars.) She plans to wipe out humanity to get revenge on Vossicome, who is the scientist who tested on her. I had a sudden burst of inspiration after I posted chapter 5, so I made chapter 6._

_ Don't forget to REVIEW, please_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is dedicated to __**flying feather scribbles**__ for reviewing and giving me advice. I do have writer's block, but that last review gave me a great idea! So THANK YOU, __**flying feather scribbles!**_

Chapter 7

_**(The first day of Bayville High for Moonfire, we're going to see what it was like)**_

I walk towards the front doors of Bayville High. I really don't want to go, but the Professor made me. And that's exactly why I've been on my own for the past few years. After I pick up my schedule, I'm lost in the halls. I flashback to a time when I wandered into a forest and was lost for a week. I ended up knocking over most of the trees to get out, and a logging company gave me money for doing so. Weird, but helpful.

"Hey, Mondfeuer! Are you lost?" Kurt comes up behind me. I sigh.

"I hate school already," I mutter. He laughs, then checks my schedule.

"Weird," he says. "You have a class vith me and Keety! I vonder vhat happened to ze younger classes?"

"Yeah, I wonder," I say sarcastically. He grabs my arm and drags me behind him.

"You're lucky my locker vas stuck." He grins.

This is gonna be a loooong day.

After a whole class of a lecture about algebra, falling asleep was easy.

"Wake up, Kaity!" Kitty's voice broke through my thoughts. Bolting up in my seat, I realize I have soup on my cheek. I had fallen asleep into my soup bowl.

"Yuck!" I exclaim as Kitty, Scott, and Kurt laugh at me. I clean up my face and finish eating. Suddenly, a silver-haired boy seems to shoot out of nowhere.

"Howyadoingsweetcakes?" He grins and sticks his tongue out at me playfully.

"Pietro, get out of here!" Scott growls, but Pietro only smiles. Dashing past me, he runs in circles around Scott. I glance around. Nobody's paying any attention to us, so I make a light-ball and hit Pietro with it.

"Heywhatwasthat? Nofair!Sothat'syourpower." He starts to run around _me._ I just stick out my hand, and when he runs around again I slap him.

"HEY!" Pietro stops and frowns at me, rubbing his jaw. I just smile and stick my tongue out at him.

"Yo, Pietro! What are ya doin' with the X-Geeks?" A boy with pale green skin and tussled brown hair _hops_ up to us.

"Justshowingthemwho'sboss."

"What?"

"Just showing them who's boss," Pietro repeats, slowly.

"Oh, yeah?" I smirk, then slap him again.

"ComeonToadlet'sgo!" Then Pietro was gone.

"WHAT DID YA SAY? Dude, you need a 'How-To-Be-Slow' class or somethin'! Toad hops off again.

"Okay… That was weirder than that five-headed dog I saw in that scientist's lab once," I remark. "And that was prettier than Toad." Kurt and Kitty laugh.

* * *

I sit under a tree since I have some time from finishing lunch early. Kurt does too, we both ate like hogs.

"Is there anyzing you vant to do in the few precious moments of freedom?" Kurt asks me.

"No… Not really… Well… We could prank a teacher," I say.

"Hmm…" Kurt says, a grin spreading across his face. "What can we do?"

"I don't know, a tack in the seat, a worm in their lunch, what do you think?"

"I think-" he whispers in my ear. A grin spreads across _my_ face.

* * *

Two minutes later, we are both sitting in the seats in the classroom of the most hated teacher in the school, Mrs. Carson. She gives homework on holidays, will give you detention for the slightest out-of-place movement, and keeps kids after school _just_ to get the things _she's_ supposed to do done. According to Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Evan, Jean, and Rogue, of course.

"Alright, class," she says, stepping into the room. "We will begin the day with a 50 question quiz.

Nobody dared groan.

Let me just get them out of my desk…" She walks over to the long, wooden desk and grasps the handle of the drawer.

"AHHHHHHGH!" she screams after opening the drawer and promptly being covered in cheese spray. Kurt is a genius, that contraption of his actually worked! We don't look at each other for fear of being discovered.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Mrs. Carson shrieks in rage. She tries to take her hand off the handle of the drawer, but the glue did its work. We had made sure she would be able to get her hand off when the glue dried. So, about a day. The class is dismissed and we are sent outside, but not before Mrs. Carson opens another drawer to get a tissue with her free hand and is covered in whipped cream!

As soon as we are all outside, we fall onto the grass and let out the laughs we've been holding.

"Who did that?" one girl asks, giggling.

"Kurt and I did!" I guffaw. Everyone congratulates us, and Principal Kelly comes out to announce that we can go home. Kurt and I high five.

"Double bonus because Shadow hasn't stirred!" I say gleefully.

"Yeah! I can't vait for ze next bad teacher!" Kurt grins evilly.

_Haha, evil us. Sorry this has taken forever! I've been stuffy, coughing all night, and that equals: No sleep. And everyone's having trouble with school, so I know I'm not alone._

_Don't forget to review on your way out! :_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, chapter 8. Well, I've had a bad day. I really hate school. And I feel sick. But, on to the story, and I don't own X-Men Evolution!_

_Also, I'm sorry (AGAIN) that this chapter took forever. I might postpone one story to do another. I only have two, so… Postpone this one, or my other story Blue Shades?_

_**Note: You might want to read chapter 6 to refresh your memory. It's not required, but I hope you have a good memory.**_

Chapter 8

"Enter space?" Kitty asks. "Why?"

"She's powerful up there! Space, remember? Dark, cold, empty, DARK," I answer.

"How can she breathe?" Scott asks, ever the skeptical one.

"Shadow can breathe because of the darkness. I don't know how, so don't ask. I can, too, if there's enough light." I remember something. "She wastes darkness, but I reuse it. If I go up there, I can take light from stars and the sun and reuse it. She'll waste it but there is enough darkness up there for her to reuse," I say.

"I think I understand," the Professor says, nodding.

"Me too. But like Half-Pint said, WHY did she go up there?" Logan growls.

"To get revenge. On that scientist I told you about. I thought he was dead, but… Maybe he's not. She wants to wipe out the world to get revenge on him. His name was - or is - Vossicome. Like you heard me say, Shadow can be strong enough up there to destroy Earth! Literally!" I explained.

"How do ve stop her?" Kurt wonders.

"The first step, finding Vossicome. And I think I know where he is." They stare at me.

"Where?"

"In Antarctica. Weird, I know. But that's the only place he would go. He _hated_ the cold. He wore heavy coats all the time and actually cheered when he sweated."

"Eww. But… If he, like, hates cold, why is he there?" Kitty asks me.

"Because nobody would look for him there. Except me, apparently," I say, grinning.

"Well? Let's go!" Logan starts walk away.

"Okay, but don't expect to land in the Blackbird and find him instantly," I warn him.

* * *

"I'm eating my words," I tell Logan five minutes later as we stand a few yards away from a very short man. He has a long, blond beard with black hair. He has an ugly green shirt on underneath his heavy lab coat and a sickly yellow-colored pair of pants. He doesn't seem to notice us until I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"AHH!" he screams in surprise and jumps away from me. Turning to look at me he screams again. "YOU!" He cries.

"Shut up. The "me" you're referring to is in space right now. There were two of us," I say bluntly. "I'll let you figure that out on your own."

"What?" Vossicome is confused. "Oh, two. But how-"

"She wants to kill you."

"What?!"

"How did you survive her the first time?" I sit down beside him, then jump up again because of the cold. He smirks.

"That wasn't me who was killed. It was my clone! I created that clone and he repays me by taking over my lab. I had to move! I stayed in Spain for two years, and when I heard my clone was dead, I moved here just in case the killer was after the real me." He looks me over. "You know, I always felt that there was someone else in that girl's mind… Watching everything… But it's not possible."

"Shadow and I were in the same body and stuck in the same mind. Now we're separated and Shadow is in space," I tell him. He looks briefly surprised, then he turns away to look at what he was doing before. There is a glass sphere with a black substance inside. Beside it is a tube with a brown liquid frozen inside.

"Stupid cold," Vossicome mutters, and bangs the tube against a rock. The tube breaks and splashes onto the sphere. A sizzling sound fills the air as the brown substance, apparently acid, burns the glass ball. The acid clears away and the the liquid falls to the ground, burning the ice and revealing more ice.

"Aww, drat! Stupid ice must've frozen the outside of the acid, leaving the inside still liquid." Vossicome kicks the broken glass away. That was my last supply left for any experiments!"

"She's gonna wipe out mankind just to kill you," I say.

"Let her. I don't care," he snaps.

"Maybe we'll tell her where you are…" I say, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah." Vossicome starts walking towards an igloo we hadn't noticed before.

I turn to Logan. "Well, that could've gone differently."

Smirking, he replies, "I could've handled that better." I walk towards the Blackbird.

"Suuuurrre."

_Once upon a time, a __**long**__ time ago, a girl posted chapter 7 of her fanfic. One thousand years later, after leaving her readers hanging, she posted chapter 8. An angry mob attacked her and she-_

_;D_

_The point is, it's been a while. At least it feels like it to me, and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, my brother has a story, but not a profile on the Fanfic website. Both of us agreed (No, we really, really, REALLY wanted) to put his character in MY story, and mine in his. So, that pretty much sums it up. When he figures the profile thing out, I'll tell you his pen name and you can read his story to understand._

Chapter 9

Looking behind me, I watched Moonfire's astonished face as I sped up into the sky. I laugh and think, _'I'm going to space. Then I'll find Vossicome.'_ Speeding up, I break through the atmosphere and I'm suddenly on the moon. I breathe in the darkness.

"BRAAAAAAWWK! Oh, sorry. Forgot to turn the translator on," a voice behind me says. I turn around to see a creature of some sort… It has a beak and wings!

"What… What _are _you?" I gasp. Without waiting for a reply, I charge at it and punch it in the face.

"BRAAAAWWWWKKK! That wasn't nice!" the thing says, and socks me in the stomach. Sprawling backwards, I jump to my feet. It flies at me and I kick it in the hand- uh, claw, and it scratches my leg. Letting out a yelp, I grab a handful of feathers and ride it around while it tries to buck me off. I yank the feathers out, and it screeches, flinging me off. I half-float, half-fall onto the surface of the moon and stay down. I look over to see that it also collapsed, panting in exhaustion. I try to shoot it, but it dodges, and I miss.

"Well, I gotta go," the thing says, and flies off into the darkness.

"Okay. _That _was weird," I remark to myself. Standing up and brushing myself off, I start the process. I close my eyes and concentrate. Gradually, a fire of darkness, similar to Moonfire's, surrounds me. It's darker than the darkest night or the darkest part of space. I open my eyes to see balls of darkness in my hands, and I know my eyes are black, soulless pits. I never do this except when it's really important. I don't know how Moonfire isn't tired after doing this, but I am.

I watch the world around me disappear slowly as the darkness hugs the air and swirls farther out. It'll take awhile, but it'll reach Earth. And then I'll get my revenge.

I think about Moonfire, and her frinds, or friends or whatever she calls them. I have a sudden thought of hesitation.

"No," I tell myself firmly. "This is what you wanted, and there's no stopping it now." But still I thought.

What if you kill everyone?

"That's fine with me. I can take care of myself. Plus, I wanted that!"

What if you kill Moonfire?

"Well… Why should I care?"

Because she's your twin.

"She's not my twin!"

Technically, she is.

"No, she's not!"

You would never forgive yourself. The guilt would never, ever go away.

"I could, um… Well... I could…"

Exactly.

Screaming in frustration, I blast some blackness out into space and hope it hits something.

I concentrate harder, making the darkness sweep out further.

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

We enter space in a new spacecraft the Professor, for some reason, had tucked away into an underground garage.

"So, what are we looking for?" Kitty asks.

"Well, I don't really know. Shadow, that's for sure. Where, no clue." I walk over to the window. Something zips past.

"Vhat vas that?" Kurt blinks, and peers out the window. "It had a beak, feathers, and wings!"

"A bird?" Logan suggests like it's the obvious.

"It vas the size of a pony! And birds can't fly into space!" Kurt says as the thing speeds past the window again.

"BRAAAAWWWKK!" We hear something screech. "Oh, sorry. Forgot to turn the translator on again." A giant griffin zooms into view. He looks at us suspiciously.

"You're not like that girl on the moon, are you? She attacked me! I was just trying to be friendly," he squawks.

"What girl on the moon?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Some girl with black eyes. She looked just like you, except the eyes," the griffin informs me.

"That was Shadow. Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah. She ripped out a few feathers, but they've already grown back in." the griffin grins.

"When did this happen?"

A few minutes ago. She's still there. I checked! She has some black fire thing around her, and her eyes became solid black. She's even wearing the same outfit as you!" He gestures to my costume. It's the one Kurt saw that one day.

"Okay, thank you," I say, and he nods happily.

"I gotta go. Bye now!" He flies off.

"What _was_ that? The last time I saw him he wouldn't tell anyone," Scott says to me.

"A griffin. Do you _ever_ read fairy tales?" I walk past him and look out the front of the space shuttle.

"Well, to the moon!" I say, and we speed off.

_Wow, that's longer than I thought it would be! My brother LOVES this chapter, I think it's his favorite._

_My brother's friend was coughing over at our house and now my nose is stuffy (AGAIN!). He got us sick just a few days ago! Now he does it again. And I think he has a crush on me. *Shudder*_

_Don't forget to review! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bored._

Chapter 10

We rocket towards the moon at lightning speed, or so my stomach says. Kurt and Kitty look as if they're going to throw up, and Scott collapses into a chair. Only Logan, the Professor(He _is_ in a locked wheelchair), and I manage to stay upright, and soon we land on the moon. We are half in the light part and half in the dark.

"Stay here," I tell everyone. They don't feel well enough to argue. Sealing them in the control part of the shuttle I open the door and jump out on the light side. I breathe in the light. I get myself into light mode. The white light fire surrounds me and my eyes turn white, but I don't don the light balls. Not yet. I step into the dark side. My fear instincts try to take over and I close my eyes. I make a light path in front of me and advance. Only a few yards away, in the darkest part of the moon, is Shadow, in all her dark glory. The dark of her powers are making a line straight towards the Earth, and it is just touching the skyline.

"Shadow!" I shout. She looks my way.

"Don't stop me. I'll make it go faster!" As if to illustrate, the DarkLine destroys a few clouds.

"Shadow, seriously. I know where Vossicome is now!"

"You should've told me when you had the chance!" I shoot a giant ball of light at her, and when it reaches her, it's the size of a peanut. It's enough for the DarkLine to retreat a few feet.

"Moonfire!" she screams. "Leave me alone!" Another DarkLine, a thinner one, shoots from her hands and hits me full in the chest. I scream and fly backwards. I land and jump up, blasting a LightLine at her. It stops her concentration and the DarkLine stops. She turns to me, her black eyes flashing with the dangerous power she held. Screeching with rage, she throws herself at me and starts scratching and clawing at my face.

"Shadow! Stop!" I scream, and fling her off. Jumping, Shadow grabs my shirt and throws me off the moon. I turn in midair to see myself falling towards the Earth's atmosphere. I start to feel warm. I try to stop myself with the firelight of the fire surrounding me, but it's too strong and too hot. I turn again to see Shadow flying at me with full force, with the Professor's shuttle speeding behind her.

"Stop! You'll kill us both!" My words are carried off by the wind. Flailing my arms, I grab onto Shadow and we tumble through the air. I look up. I can barely make out the ground, rushing up to meet us. Then it's black.

I think I'm lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. I blink, seeing someone's face looming over me…

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Mondfeuer. Professor! She's over here!" He picks me up, and the first clear thought I have is wondering how he can hold me, since I'm almost as tall as he is.

"Where?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Scott appear from behind a pile of busted concrete. "Oh, good, you have her." Then I see Logan jump _over _the pile.

"Nightlight! You okay?" He sounds concerned, but his voice turns gruff again. "We have to get her to the infirmary. She's bleeding." I sit up straight, causing Nightcrawler to almost lose his balance.

"I'm _what?_ I'm_ bleeding?!_" Now that I think of it, my… Well, pretty much everywhere feels slimy. Feeling my forehead, my hand pulls away sticky and wet with blood.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt later," I wince. I wince again as pain rushes through my body. "Or now." I fall back, only to sit up again.

"Where's Shadow?" I ask.

Logan shrugs. "We saw you two hit the ground. You looked like roadkill and Shadow disappeared into what seemed like, well, a shadow." I glare at him.

"Roadkill? Yeah, real encouraging. I feel much better now!" I say sarcastically. He chuckles.

"You sure sound better."

I smile, only for it to turn into a scream. My body feels like it is being crushed by one of those things at a junkyard that smush the cars. Again, I'm looking up at the sky, unfocused and confused. I hear faint shouts, but I can't distinguish the voices. I feel a strange feeling, and recognize it as the feeling when Kurt teleports. I'm suddenly looking at a white ceiling and feel something soft beneath me as Kurt sets me down. On a bed, maybe? I turn my head slightly to see Beast. So I'm in the infirmary. Another sharp pain shoots through my arm, and the most unbearable of the pain disappears. I hear a voice in my head.

_"How are you feeling?" _the Professor asks me telepathically.

_ "Like… Like I'm dead, but somehow still alive. It's only because of the fog that I seem to be in, it's clouding my thoughts. I'm surprised I'm still thinking to you."_

He lets out a small, telepathic laugh.

_"You will be fine. Just concentrate on getting rest."_

_ "But what about Shadow?"_

_ "We will look for her after you've healed."_

I sighed mentally. I hated waiting, but who doesn't?

_I really don't have anything to say at the beginning/end of my chapters, so I'll just apologize for being late or just say nothing at all. Oh, and don't forget to review! I really don't know what people think unless they review! Remember the saying: __**If you don't have anything nice to say, SAY IT anyway!**__ (Okay, so that's not how it goes. But for my story, I don't really care.) ;D_

_Oh, and the sharp pain in the arm (if you didn't get it) is Beast giving Moonfire a shot of something._


	11. Chapter 11

_I know, I know. This is an X-Men story, but I can't help but tell you that if you watch Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, then I made a poll about it. It's about who your favorite Avenger is. I'm telling you this because there's nothing else to say. Well, except to say that writing this fanfic and then trying to stop typing first-person for Blue Shades is the hardest thing I've ever done. I still can't do it... :P_

Chapter 11

I woke up with a start. Someone had opened the curtains, but I didn't feel the usual happiness that I did when the sunlight was on my skin. I look in the mirror that was on the other side of the room and see the bandages on my head. There are some on my chest, and I really, _really_ hope Storm looked at it and not Beast. I hear the door open and look at it too see Kitty and Kurt walk in. Kurt is holding flowers and Kitty is holding some chocolates.

"_I_ vanted to give Mondfeuer ze chocolate," Kurt hisses to Kitty as they make their way towards my bed. "It might give her ze wrong idea, me giving her flowers."

"Oh, come on. It's, like, totally good for your practice with girls." Kitty elbows him. "Now give Kaity the flowers!" I just sit there and snicker the whole time. Kurt hesitantly thrusts the flowers into my hands and steps back.

"I have to go, um, find… Scott! For, uh, Logan. Yeah! Logan is looking for Scott!" He teleports out of the room. Kitty and I start laughing. I immediately stop because of the pain in my chest.

"Kaity, you totally should've seen his face when I gave him the flowers. He thought I was actually giving them to him!" Kitty giggles. "He, like, started flirting with me!" I start laughing again.

"Stop, Kitty! You're hurting me!" I snicker, then wince.

"Sorry. I hope you like dark chocolate!" Kitty opens the chocolate box and places it on my lap.

"Who doesn't?" I pick one up and pop it into my mouth. "Nothing's better than dark chocolate. Mmmm…" I hand one to her. She eats it.

"I'm with you on that one!" she agrees, sighing in contentment. "So, how are you feeling? No, wait, stupid question. Are you bored?"

"Oh, yeah," I say, eating another chocolate. "Other than chewing, of course." Kitty giggles.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to go. You're, like, really lucky that you're allowed to miss Logan's level five Danger Room session," Kitty sighs. She looks at me in mock suspicion. "Say, you're totally sure you're not faking your injuries, right?" We laugh again.

"Okay, well, bye. Don't forget me in this place!" I joke as she waves and bounces out the door.

Just then, Scott came in.

"I can't stay for long. Logan's having a training session and I can't be late," he tells me. I smirk. I grab his shirt collar and throw him onto the bed next to me, and getting out of bed, I hold his arms down behind him.

"I think you can afford to skip a session." I grin at him. "I will purposely keep you here twenty minutes late." He starts to struggle.

"No! If you keep me here, It'll ruin my perfect, spotless record!" Scott mock-cries. We then burst out laughing, and I let go of him.

"That was fun," I remark. "Chocolate?"

"Yeah, thanks," Scott replies and grabs a chocolate. "I'll see you later," he mumbles through the melting chocolate in his mouth.

"Bye!" I call cheerfully just before the door closes.

"I sigh in boredom," I joke to myself. I get back in the bed and decide to play with my powers. I lift my hand lazily and target the glass of water on my bedside table. Apparently I didn't try hard enough, because it didn't move. I do it again, and-

"BEAST!" I scream just as he was walking through the door. He winces.

"I am right here, Kaitlyn. There is no need to yell. What is wrong?" he asks me.

"I need you to run some tests!" I say frantically.

Half an hour later he looks concerned and gives me a paper. I read it and gasp, breathing heavily. Because on that paper, it says one of the two things I fear most in bold print.

**My powers are gone.**

_I love cliffhangers. I'm so good at them. Bet I shocked you, didn't I?_

_Well? Did I? Review if you didn't see this comin'… :D_

_I'm sorry this is short, my brain shuts itself off the second school ends._


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, this is the last chapter… *sniffles* I can't believe it…_

Chapter 12

[Kurt's P.O.V.]

Mondfeuer sobs hysterically while Kitty, Scott, Rogue, Evan, Jean, and I try to comfort her.

"Kaity, don't worry! We'll, like, find a way to get your powers back!" Kitty says, hugging her.

"Yeah! Ve can do it! We've saved ze world a couple of times, so getting your powers back should be easy." I pet her awkwardly. She smiles through her tears, and I start to grin, too.

"Anything could've done it," Beast is saying to the Professor. "The fall, Shadow hitting her in the chest, anything in between us landing on the moon and five minutes ago!"

"Thanks, everyone," Mondfeuer is saying. "If nobody minds, I… I want to be alone for a little bit." Everyone tells her that they don't mind at the same time.

"Oh, of course."

"Yeah, anything you say!"

"We'll be right outside the door."

"If you need us, call us!"

They all shuffle out the door. I linger. I don't want her to get the wrong idea, but she needs a friend right now.

"Vill you be okay?" I ask her gently.

"Yeah," Mondfeuer sighs. I leave the room and literally stand right outside the door. I hear a crash that sounds like broken glass and fling open the door. The window's broken, and Mondfeuer's gone!

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

As fast as I could, I run from the Institute. I have to find Shadow… Maybe she will help me. I laugh bitterly. There's no way she would help me, not after that fall. I realize I'm in an alley way, and turn around to go back. Shadow's there.

"You want me. You were looking for me." Her eyes are solid black, but she has no darkness around her.

"Shadow, what happened to you?" I ask nervously. The dark waves mentally coming from her are getting stronger, and faster.

"Nothing happened, except my strengthening," Shadow says, sounding… Evil. I mean, she was evil before, but not like that!

"Uh, your strengthening, huh? Well, I bet that was, um… Relaxing." I start to edge around her. She flicks her wrist and I'm sent flying back.

"You can't escape me. I see everything. I hear everything. I _am_ everything. I have finally become one with the darkness. You will too, once you see how… _Logical_… It is." Shadow _cackles. _I blink.

"Wow… That's kinda intense for… Well, _you_, Shadow," I say.

"I am Shadow no longer. I am Queen Nerezza, ruler of the dark (A.N.: Nerezza means 'dark'). I shall _squish _light so that it shall not exist, and darkness will prevail. She used her powers to let the darkness, coming seemingly from nowhere, to surround me. My heart jumped and I felt panic seizing me as I lost sight of Shadow and the darkness started to drown me. I tried to use my light to defeat it, but there was no light anywhere and I remembered that my powers were gone. I tried to scream, kick, anything, but it seemed to be untouchable, even though it was choking me.

Suddenly I feel calm. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before, and I feel like I _understand_ the dark. Panic arises again as I realize the darkness _is _defeating me. I start to see red and hear a loud noise in my head, and I think I'm about to die. After a few minutes I realize that the noise and light is coming from _outside _of the darkness. I see a red beam slowly destroy the dark and come closer to me every second. It hits me and I scream. It's painful. I shriek and twist around in agony.

[Scott's P.O.V.]

"It's not working!" I yell to Beast above the noise. "She's still in there!"

"Okay, try this one!" Beast throws me another test tube with a milky substance in it. I lift it to my eye level, then blast it into the huge pile of... Darkness, I think. I hear Moonfire scream, and stop.

"That's not working, either!" I shout.

"I'm all out! If that didn't work, I don't know what to try," Beast says, looking distressed. He looks down and surprise explodes across his face. He picks up another test tube with a green liquid in it.

"Where did this come from?" I barely heard him murmur. Then he tossed it to me. I lifted it and was blasting when I heard Kurt.

"Vait! Zat's just a-"

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

The red beam comes again for the third time. A horrible smell fills the space around me and combines with the pain. I lift my arms to try to push the beam - and the smell - away. I watch the beam bend… Wait, _what?_ My powers are back! I let the beam come back to me. It hits me, but I absorb it, feeling stronger every second. I push against the darkness and feel it shrink away from my body and slowly dissolve back into the shadows they were. I look up to see the X-Men, every single one of them. Scott is in the front, putting his visor back in place.

"Are you alright?" Kitty leads a band of Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and all the new mutants straight at me and I grin.

"Ahhhh!" I mock scream. "Kitty's coming after me with an angry mob!" A few seconds later, we're all on the ground in a big pile. I'm laughing my head off, and when everyone untangles themselves from each other I brush myself off and walk up to Scott.

"Thanks," I say, hugging him. "Somehow, you gave my powers back to me!"

"No prob," he replies. "But Beast came up with a solution that I just blasted into the glob of… Of… Whatever that was. It was supposed to give you your powers back, and I guess it did." I laugh, and Kurt walks up to us.

"Zat vas a stink bomb," he says solemnly. Scott and I look at each other, and start laughing hard. When we manage to calm down, I look around.

"Where's Shadow?" I ask. Then I see her sitting over in the corner of the alley. I walk over to her. She looks at me, and I hold out my hand.

"Friends?" I say, and she hesitates.

"But… I tried to kill you!"

"So?"

"So… Uh…" She sighs.

"You're still my twin," I say. Shadow smiles (for once not an evil grin)and takes my hand.

"Friends."

_The end. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. Should I write a sequel? If so, I need an idea… Oh, wait. Never mind. I already have one… *Laughs evilly*_

_Review if you want a sequel, or answer my poll on my profile page. Goodbye, faithful readers, until the sequel or any other story I write and you decide to read! And special thanks to __**flying feather scribbles**_for reviewing on every chapter (except 5, but it was mentioned)


End file.
